fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 6
This chapter is the beginning of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West =Melia West Arc= CHAPTER 6: The first Quest Palace. Lydia, the leaf master Story Aingeru has known a new friend Xavier and battled against Drake. Now Ainhoa and Pablo found him. They has got the Bracephone and they will be able to contact between them. They had dinner and they went to bed. They will go to get the first Icon in Forestia Quest Palace. But it's not the only challenge that they have. They are concentrated in the battle. Meanwhile, the Dark Bracelets are preparing a new plan. Drake and Inferna are angry, so they have been defeated twice and Garone only once. Now they have to think a new form to win the battles. But another person appears in the scene. A boy with a dark bracelet go into the Dark Temple. The boy has a layer and his clothes are orange. He is the Dark Orange Bracelet: Alange. "Pathetic... You can't defeat a simple Golden Bracelet"- Alange said, when the other bracelets reacted. "Are you the Dark Champion, Drake? I hope a better result..." "Grrrrrr... Alange. You are a coward. Why didn't you tried?"- Drake was furious and he challenged him. "Wait. It's my turn... Hope a better final of the mission. Bye!"- Alange said and he went out. Drake was very furious and Inferna tried to relax him. The next day, Aingeru and Pablo woke up and had breakfast soon. Ainhoa was sleeping due to she was going to visit her brother. He was working near the Quest Palace. Aingeru and Pablo decided who was going to battle first. And the result was Aingeru first and Pablo second. After that they went to the Quest Palace without Ainhoa. The Quest Palace was near Forestia Gate and it was surrounded by a lot of trees like a forest. They went across the garden of the palace. It was a green palace with a giant garden. The doors were very big and it had a lot of coloured windows. Aingeru and Pablo came into the palace but they crossed with a girl who was dressed on teal green. She had a long dark hair and green emerald eyes. She was happy and showed them the Leaf Icon of the Palace. Behind her, another girl appeared. She was similar to a princess, with a clip like a leaf. She also wore an emerald diadem. She said: "Who is the next one?"- Then, Aingeru pointed to himself. "OK. So you will be my next rival. I'm Lydia and I'm the Forest Bracelet. If you win, you will get the Forest Icon." They went to the battle course and they activated their Bracelets. Aingeru (Lv. 5: 300/300) VS. Lydia (Lv. 6: 350/350). And the fight started. Aingeru used Turbo-Flame and reached Lydia (200/350). She used Thousand-Leaf Dance that traped Aingeru (250/350). Then, she used Flower Cure and she got 200 HP (400/350). Aingeru used Negative Zone and then attacked with Plasma Kick (250/350). Lydia attacked with Leaf Needle but Negative Zone made that Aingeru got 200 HP (450/350). Then, Lydia used Tree Spirit but Aingeru stopped it with Scareghosts. She used her special ability: Honey Form. She turned into a syrupy mass that traped Aingeru (300/350). He used a new attack: Dismal Music but it didn't affected her. So, he decided to unsheathe his Chaos Sword and attacked with Cut (100/400). Pablo was watching the battle from the tier. He was learning some strategies of the fight. Lydia used Lotto Attack and matched the battle (100/350). Aingeru decided to finish the combat with Green Flight and... KO! Aingeru won the battle. Lydia accepted the defeat and gave the Forest Icon to Aingeru. Now was the turn of Pablo who was nervous. Aingeru noticed the presence of another girl and he went to her. She was the same girl who crossed with them in the entrance of the Palace. "Did you like the battle?" "Yeah! Who are you?" - The girl wanted to know about Aingeru. "I'm Aingeru, the Green Bracelet and he is Pablo, the Red Bracelet. Now, you have to say who are you." "I'm Elena and I'm the Teal Bracelet." The fight is starting and Aingeru and Elena are watching the battle.But this battle will start in the next chapter. Characters *Aingeru *Pablo *Ainhoa *Xavier *Elena (debut) *Drake *Inferna *Garone *Alange (debut) *Lydia (debut) Used Attacks *Turbo-Flame (Aingeru) *Thousand-Leaf Dance (Lydia) *Leaf Needle (Lydia) *Tree Spirit (Lydia) *Dismal Music (Aingeru) *Cut (Chaos Sword) (Aingeru) *Lotto Attack (Lydia) *Green Flight (Aingeru) Used Abilities *Flower Cure (Lydia) *Negative Zone (Aingeru) *Honey Form (Lydia) Pablo gets his icon. The secret of the city> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Alange's Series Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Written by Alange